


Gifted

by wonder



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comeplay, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder/pseuds/wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke gives Souji what he wants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=901663#t901663) at the kink meme.

"What do you want for your birthday, partner?"

Yosuke thought it had been a pretty innocuous question. Souji's birthday was coming up, he had no idea what to get him, and he was absolutely useless at anything that would normally be considered heartfelt, the kinds of things that Souji would do for him. He couldn't cook, couldn't fold origami, couldn't write poetry that Souji would roll his eyes at and then keep tucked in his desk drawer forever... couldn't really do anything except come up with what would probably be a really lame song that he'd be too embarrassed to sing for him anyway, so that was also useless.

"What are you offering?"

Yosuke glanced over at him, sitting on the couch. One of Souji's eyebrows was raised and he was smirking. Yosuke's face flushed.

"I didn't mean THAT! Well, yeah, that if you want it, but you kinda get that anyway, so..."

"Come here." Yosuke went over to him and Souji pulled him down to sit on his thighs, awkwardly bending Yosuke's legs against the couch, but Yosuke didn't mind. Much.

"Is that what you want?"

Souji smiled softly. "Yeah."

"I'm a really bad present, though."

"I don't think so." Souji leaned up to kiss him. "Besides, it's my birthday. If that's my present, you'll let me do what I want, right?"

Yosuke leaned forward so that their foreheads were pressed together. "Yeah. I mean, as long as you're not into anything really weird. You're not going to, like, tell me you want me to make dog noises or call you Kumiko or something, are you?"

"Is that the weirdest thing you can think of?" Souji was laughing and Yosuke shifted a little closer to him so that he could feel his chest rumble. "Because that's definitely not the weirdest thing I can think of."

"Oh, God, you have like, a secret lingerie fetish or something, don't you..."

"How about you just let me surprise you? I think it'll be more fun if I don't tell you what I want ahead of time. I promise it won't be weird. Or painful. Or involve animals."

"Okay." Yosuke's voice came out a little bit softer and more nervous than he had intended, but it was hard to be embarrassed when Souji's hands were drawing circles on your back and you were about four inches away from sitting on his cock.

\---

When Souji's birthday arrived, Yosuke was nervous. He wasn't sure why he was nervous – maybe the stress of not knowing exactly what Souji had planned, maybe fearing for his life if they woke up Dojima, maybe just never having had a boyfriend (or girlfriend, for that matter, really cool, Hanamura) to celebrate a birthday with. Souji kept sending him looks all throughout dinner and cake and Yosuke wanted to kick him under the kotatsu, positive that Dojima or, worse, Nanako would notice.

"So, out of all those friends you have, Hanamura is the only one who could make it?" Dojima was looking at him suspiciously. Yosuke wanted to sink into the floor.

"Yosuke is my best friend. I just wanted to hang out with him today." Souji smiled serenely. Dojima shrugged.

"Lousy choice, but alright. Don't eat all my food."

"Yosuke-nii is not a pig!"

"I didn't mean that he was..."

Souji took that opportunity to politely excuse himself and Yosuke upstairs.

\---

No sooner had the door closed behind them than Yosuke found himself pulled up flush against Souji, one of Souji's hands down the back of his pants and one of Souji's knees nudging his thighs apart. Yosuke made a tiny, involuntary sound deep in his throat and Souji seized the opportunity to kiss him, hard and fast and with so much tongue Yosuke had no choice but to submit to it and let Souji do whatever he wanted with his mouth until Souji's lips curved up into a smile.

"Whatever I want, right?"

"Y-yeah." Yosuke stammered. "Whatever you want."

Souji rolled his hips and Yosuke could feel his hard cock press against his thigh. Yosuke had never been turned on by looking at another guy's cock before, but like so many other things, it was different with Souji. He had a nice cock, Yosuke thought - big and hard and there was always something to lick at when he sucked him off. It would be slick afterwards, too, coated in come and saliva, and Yosuke would always lick him clean, glancing up at Souji and watching him shudder and bite his lip and unconsciously spread his thighs wider. Yosuke loved seeing him like that, spent and panting softly and totally unguarded.

"I have a few ideas..."

"Mm." Yosuke rocked forward against Souji's thigh, but Souji pulled back slightly so that Yosuke couldn't get the friction he wanted. Bastard. "Tell me."

Souji tugged him forward by his belt loops and pressed his lips to Yosuke's ear. "I want you to suck me off." Yosuke tried again to thrust against him but Souji again pushed him back, and he let out a soft whine. Souji ignored him and continued. "I want you to suck me off... and then I want to fuck you... and I don't want you to come until we're all done, with everything."

"I can't... everything?!"

"That's right."

"But that's not fair!"

"It's my birthday. I get to decide what's fair, don't I?"

Souji's lips found a particularly soft and sensitive spot on Yosuke's neck and Yosuke tilted his head, breath coming in quick, short pants. Souji's hands were moving from his ass to his hips to his waist and Yosuke didn't think he could have refused him anything. He didn't even consider it a surprise when he found them both completely divested of clothing, Souji seated on the couch and himself kneeling on the floor between Souji's spread legs.

Souji was hard already, his cock flushed and firm against his stomach. In the beginning, Yosuke had hated doing this, having another guy's cock in his mouth. It made him gag, his jaw hurt, it was messy, he could taste it on his tongue afterwards, and there was something just... submissive about kneeling down like that and taking a cock down his throat. Now, though, everything he hated seemed to turn him on. He was almost proud of the way he could deep throat him, which had been no easy feat, but Souji had always been very willing to let him practice.

A few months ago, Souji would have had to ask – probably would have had to beg, actually, even in this position – but now Yosuke leaned forward on his own, wrapped his lips around Souji's cock and thoroughly enjoyed the way Souji's head fell back against the top of the couch. He put his hands on Souji's thighs, pushed them farther apart, tilted his head and licked slowly from the bottom of Souji's balls all the way to the tip of his cock. One of his hands stroked all the way up from Souji's thigh to his cock, fisted it a few times while he sucked gently near the base, and then quickly moved up to lick again at the exposed tip just as it popped up at the top of his hand. Souji bit his hand to stifle a moan and his hips jerked. Yosuke kept him like that, foreskin back and tip against his tongue, until Souji arched his back and tangled his hands in his hair.

"Yosuke, please..."

Yosuke gave him what he wanted, moving his hand off Souji's cock so that he could slide it down his throat. His lips were stretched around it and Souji ran a finger along them, feeling how tight the seal was and watching Yosuke with clouded eyes. Yosuke gagged a little, struggling to keep Souji's cock down his throat. He was making such a mess, his chin and Souji's thighs were soaked, and when he swallowed and sucked around Souji's cock the sounds were wet and deep. Souji moved his hips and Yosuke held back, let Souji roll his hips and thrust and fuck his mouth a little. Souji's eyes were half-closed and his teeth were pressed against his lower lip, tiny slivers of white against the pink center. Yosuke would usually be stroking himself, too, trying to come when Souji did, but today...

Today Souji was going to fuck his throat, and he was going to enjoy it, and he was going to tilt his head back when Souji came and take it down his throat and swallow all of it because when it came to Souji, he was a fucking slut, and Souji knew it. Yosuke was almost beyond being ashamed of it.

"Pull off."

Yosuke blinked up at him, lips shiny and red and still wrapped around Souji's cock. He could taste precome on his tongue, dripping thick and steady, and he flattened his tongue against the tip. He wanted Souji to come down his throat, let him taste it, let him suck it right out of his cock. If Souji wanted him to pull off, though, that meant he had something else in mind. Yosuke was almost surprised at how the thought of it made his neglected cock throb between his legs, and Souji hadn't missed that either.

"You want me to do it, don't you?"

Yosuke knew he didn't expect an answer and sucked quickly right on the tip. Souji groaned and pulled his cock free of Yosuke's lips with a slick pop, tilting Yosuke's chin up with his free hand. "Open your mouth and close your eyes," he told him, voice coming out in a choked whisper, and Yosuke did as he was told. Souji brushed Yosuke's hair back from his face. Fuck, he wished he had more than one birthday a year.

A few quick strokes and he was coming hard, cock right in Yosuke's face and come spreading over his cheeks. Yosuke jumped when it first hit him, clearly surprised, but then settled down, holding still and taking each spurt without complaint. His tongue kept peeking out to lick at his lips and Souji rubbed the tip of his cock against it, let it coax more out of him. Souji could hear Yosuke panting, gasping quietly, and it was all he could do to keep his own breath steady until he sat back to admire his work. He was pleased to see Yosuke had a good amount in his mouth, some over his lips, on his chin, dripping down onto his chest... fuck, there was so much of it. He told Yosuke to keep his eyes closed and gently ran a sticky thumb over his lips, painting them. He thought Yosuke looked absolutely beautiful. His knee brushed against his discarded jacket, then, and he thought of the cell phone in his pocket. He shouldn't... but a quick second later he had.

"Swallow," he whispered, rubbing the center of Yosuke's bottom lip slowly, and Yosuke complied, taking down everything in his mouth at once. "You like it?" Souji pressed his thumb against Yosuke's tongue and Yosuke sucked it clean. Yosuke nodded and Souji's cock twitched. No matter how much he liked it, though, Souji knew it would be very uncomfortable once it had cooled and went to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth and gently wiping Yosuke's face clean.

Yosuke was squirming between his knees, nearly rubbing his cock on the floor in his desperation for relief, and Souji thought it would be better to distract him than risk him letting go too soon. "Look," he whispered, holding up the phone. Yosuke blinked, licking his lips and letting his eyes focus on Souji's phone; when they saw the screen, they widened considerably.

"I can't believe you - did you really SAVE that, Souji, I-"

"Do you want me to erase it?"

"I. You. You... want to keep it?"

Souji exhaled slowly. "Ohh, yeah. I want to keep it."

Yosuke worried his lip between his teeth. "You can, uh. You can keep it. If you want. But only if you promise you'll never show anyone."

"I would never let anyone else see you like this."

Yosuke's face flushed but Souji could tell he was happy with that answer. "Come here." He held out a hand to Yosuke and tugged him up onto the futon, curling around his back protectively and wrapping his arms around his waist. One hand slid down Yosuke's chest, his stomach, found its way between his legs and squeezed gently. Yosuke squirmed hard and Souji smiled against the back of his neck.

"Don't come yet. I promise I'll make it feel really good."

"Then stop playing with it!" Yosuke sounded indignant and Souji squeezed his cock quickly once more before letting him go. "HEY!"

"I'm sorry," Souji laughed, and Yosuke huffed. "I'll make it worth it."

"I'm expecting you to." Yosuke turned in his arms and pouted and Souji kissed his cheek. "And if you fall asleep like you always do, I am NOT letting you fuck me."

"You'll let me," Souji murmured, placing small kisses along Yosuke's jawline, "because I'm not going to fall asleep."

\---

True to his word, Souji stayed awake, and it was sooner than Yosuke expected before the tiny, sweet kisses on his face turned into something more intense.

"I'm not sleeping." Souji rolled Yosuke onto his back and pressed his hips down. He was definitely not sleeping. Yosuke was still hard, painfully so, and when he felt Souji hard against him he curled his toes into the sheets and bit his own lip to keep from coming. Souji was probably going to take his time, too, fuck him deep and slow and maybe stop in the middle to change positions and Yosuke moaned, already frustrated.

"Hana-chan," Souji crooned. "I'm being mean, aren't I?"

"No. Evil, maybe. A complete jerk, for sure."

Souji laughed and kissed him softly, reached for something next to the futon. "I'll make it better, then. Pull your knees up."

Yosuke complied and Souji kneeled beside him, leaned over him, kissed him slowly and circled his entrance with a slick finger.

"Ahh... no more teasing, partner..."

"Okay," Souji whispered, pressing the finger inside him up to the second knuckle. Yosuke almost wanted to tell him not to bother, to just fucking do it, but Souji was big and Yosuke's hips were small and the last thing Yosuke wanted to do on Souji's birthday was end up crying like a baby like he had the first time. God, that had been a spectacular failure, so absolutely girly and humiliating and embarrassing and so totally Hanamura that he had tried to block it out of his memory – except for the part after that, when Souji had sucked him off. That part was okay.

Souji was up to two fingers now, working him slowly, and Yosuke's cock was aching. He couldn't think of anything else other than getting off, could hardly keep quiet, and Souji's other hand kept squeezing his thigh, one finger brushing against his balls every so often. Yosuke's knees shook.

"Souji-" Yosuke began, but he was cut off, Souji reaching for him and pulling him up onto his trembling knees. Souji held him there, reached for a pillow and pushed him down so that his cheek was resting on it, his ass up in the air and his thighs spread. Yosuke felt totally shameless and exposed, his cock smearing precome on his belly, and when he tried to thrust against something, anything, for relief, his hips found only air.

"Shh." Souji shushed him and kneeled behind him, slid those two fingers back inside him and slipped two more on his other hand into Yosuke's mouth. Yosuke licked at them, waited for Souji's fingers to work him deep and withdraw, and then he felt Souji's cock against his entrance. Souji hesitated and Yosuke nipped his fingers, hoping he'd get the message. He did; Yosuke immediately felt himself stretching and Souji added another finger to the two in his mouth, desperately trying to keep him quiet. Yosuke sucked them hard, breathing quickly through his nose. This was definitely not his favorite part of sex – not that it was bad, not that it even really hurt beyond that slow burn he almost enjoyed – it was just weird sometimes. Not this time.

"I like this," Souji whispered, as though he could read his mind. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," Yosuke panted around his fingers. "Fuck, it's good." Souji thrust softly into him and Yosuke could feel his cock fully inside him, stretching him, pressing in all the right places. He withdrew his fingers from Yosuke's mouth and rubbed at Yosuke's nipple instead, rolling it between his fingers. The sensation went right to his cock and Yosuke moaned desperately, softly, his voice breaking into near-silence in the middle. His cock was throbbing so hard Yosuke wondered if he'd even be able to touch it without screaming. He needed release so badly he nearly wept.

Desperate to do what Souji wanted, he refused to let himself come, dug his nails into the palms of his hands and kept his ass up, felt Souji work from testing him with careful movements to all-out fucking him. He could feel Souji's balls slapping against him and they felt tight, hot, full of come, just the way Yosuke liked them. They were sliding together now, slicked with sweat, and Yosuke's arms were nearly numb. He didn't know how much longer he could hold himself like this but he was going to try, he was going to let Souji have him the way he wanted and-

-and then Souji pulled out abruptly, one hand still holding him in place. Yosuke glanced back over his shoulder and Souji was breathing heavily, stroking his cock, staring unabashedly at Yosuke's ass. Yosuke was about to ask him what he was doing when Souji leaned forward, traced around his stretched entrance with his thumb, and Yosuke dropped his head onto his forearms, face full of heat.

Souji crawled up the futon, sat back against the wall, and pulled Yosuke onto his lap, settling him down with his cock back inside him. Yosuke thrust forward desperately, the tip of his cock leaving wet trails on Souji's stomach. Yosuke wrapped his arms around Souji's neck, held onto him tightly, lifted himself up and down with the help of Souji's hands on his hips. Souji left one hand in place to steady him and used the other to trail his fingers gently up and down Yosuke's spine. Souji glanced down between them and Yosuke's cock was so hard he almost felt guilty, flushed beyond pink.

"I'll let you come now."

"Don't know if I can... too much..."

"We'll see. Lie down."

Yosuke fell backward onto the futon, let Souji's hands catch him, and spread his legs eagerly for Souji to climb on top of him. This was how he liked it the best, on his back with Souji above him and buried to the hilt inside him, legs spread wide and hitched in the air like a fucking whore. Souji took Yosuke's cock in his hands and stroked it firmly, up when he thrust in, down when he pulled back slightly. Yosuke wanted to scream but knew he couldn't, biting his hand or Souji's hand or whatever was near his mouth. The pressure between his legs was intense, his balls were aching, he was so fucking wet he didn't know how Souji kept a hand on him.

"Fuck, Yosuke," Souji groaned, and Yosuke felt a thick, hot spurt inside him, so much that it was leaking out of him, and when Souji's thumb swiped over the tip of his cock and Souji kissed him hard, probably anticipating a complete inability to keep silent, he couldn't hold back anymore, bucking his hips and moaning, nearly screaming, onto Souji's tongue, letting Souji swallow his cries as he came over his hand. Souji stayed inside him until Yosuke was finished and when he pulled out Yosuke could feel Souji's come inside him. He squirmed, decided he liked it, and let Souji keep kissing him, slow and sweet, and open-mouthed.

"Happy birthday," Yosuke moaned softly onto Souji's tongue, and Souji's answering smile was contagious.


End file.
